


Better Than Wrapping

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy hadn’t thought anything of it when Jim added a thing of wide silk ribbon to her online order for Christmas crafting. So when he brought it out after dinner, she wasn’t entirely sure what to think.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Better Than Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> December 6's prompt is ribbon.

Darcy hadn’t thought anything of it when Jim added a thing of wide silk ribbon to her online order for Christmas crafting. She’d figured maybe he was planning on using it for the gifts he wrapped since he was that type of guy. Honestly if he had more time, he’d probably be making ribbon gift bows, all loopy and fluffy.

So when he brought it out after dinner, she wasn’t entirely sure what to think. She sure didn’t expect him to use it on her - and yet there she was, her hands bound up behind her. Not just her hands, the ribbon went all the way up her forearms. He’d wound it over and around until her breasts were on display, back arched to push them out and a knot of the slick fabric positioned directly over her clit.

He finished tucking in the ends and stood back to admire his handiwork. “You look so good like that.” He reached toward her, the backs of his fingers trailing over the side of her breast. “You feel okay?”

She wasn’t exactly  _ comfortable _ , especially with the knot rubbing against her clit every time she moved - even if she took a particularly deep breath. But it wasn’t painful. Nothing hurt. She still had circulation in her fingers and everything. It was kind of hot - especially when he looked at her like  _ that _ . “Yeah.”

“Then why don’t you get on your knees for me?” He cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking over her lower lip.

“I’ll need help getting down there,” she said wryly. At least someone to steady her so she didn’t have to literally drop to the floor. That would kill her knees, even on the thick gray carpet.

His fingers curled around her upper arm. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” She sank slowly to the floor, relying on him to keep her from falling on her face. More than just the knot shifting over her clit and sending jolts of sensation through her, Jim had slowly fucked her ass with a plug with a blue sparkly crystal on the base before pushing it inside. He’d left it there, giving her that pleasantly full sensation, but  _ it _ moved every time she did as well. Not much, but enough to tantalize the nerve endings right at her tight entrance.

She settled on the carpet, sitting back on her heels to wait. With her hands tied, it wasn’t exactly like she could help him take his pants off. It was so tempting to rock there, to purposely move to get some friction going, but patience was the name of the game. He wouldn’t let her come for a bit, so it would be mind-blowing when she finally did.

He’d stripped his shirt off right around the same time he’d gotten her naked, and he undid his pants and pushed them down around his thighs. His cock jutted up from between his legs, thick and hard. It was always a bit tricky to blow a guy without using her hands, but Jim held his shaft steady.

She shifted forward to lick at his wide head. A glance up showed his eyes fell closed for a moment before he looked down at her. He smiled, but he didn’t say anything, seemingly content to let her get started as she wanted to.

She moved to the side, letting her tongue slide over the sensitive underside. Jim let out a long breath, one hand coming to rest on the side of her head.

Darcy licked her lips and opened her mouth to draw him deep inside. She sucked him in as far as she could without triggering her gag reflex, then slowly pulled almost all the way back.

“I love your mouth.” His fingers pressed into the side of her head.

She slowly rocked back and forward, bringing appreciative noises from him. Shifting like that did have another effect, and she moved into a quick rhythm so the knot danced over her clit.

Pleasure swept through her even as she made him feel good. The rough slide of the fabric soon had her rocking her hips, unable to keep still. She wanted more, she wanted something inside her, she wanted the damn plug to move more…

It was distracting. She'd get a good rhythm going and move too much, the intensity throwing her off. It was a relief when his fingers pushed into her hair, holding the back of her head. All she had to do was hollow her cheeks around him for suction as he took over, fucking her face.

Electric sensation lit her up as he moved harder, faster. She chased it, trying to get more of the delicious pleasure. It quickly took over her entire world, consuming her until she suddenly realized that she was another stroke or two from ecstasy. 

It was a struggle, but she forced herself to pull back, and he let her go so she could release him. She knelt there, trying to be still even as her breath came short. She dangled right on the edge, afraid any further movement would push her over. Jim had not given her permission to come.

“Just breathe,” he said in a low tone, his fingers pulling gently through her hair. His voice was thick with desire, and it gave her a thrill that she could affect him that much.

It took a bit, but her body eased, backing away from that razor's edge. “I'm good.”

"Okay." His fingers again closed around her arm, gently helping her to her feet. “Good girl.”

The simple words of praise were enough to send a flash of heat twisting through her. And that was even before his hand came up to cup her breast. His thumb brushed over her taut nipple, teasing back and forth. She arched into him to get more, a gasp falling free.

He obliged her with a smile. His thumb and finger bit down on the sensitive bud as he bent to draw the other into his mouth.

Sharp-edged sensation cascaded through her, the contrast of his tight grip and the heat of his mouth making it more intense. The knot teased against her clit as she writhed under his touch.

It was all so much. It was no time before she was chasing that high again, the heat pulling in tight. “Jim!” she gasped out, and he eased away. She felt swollen and sensitive, her nipples tingling, her center practically humming.

“You look so good.” His lips moved over her temple. “Breathe, Darcy.”

Darcy wanted nothing more than for him to push her over the bed and pound the fuck out of her, but they weren't done. She tried to slow each breath, willing the haze of heat to cool. “I'm good,” she said at last when ecstasy wasn't quite so close.

He traced her slick lower lips, and that one touch sent a shiver through her. “Is this for me?”

She nodded almost desperately. His touch was teasingly close, just a little farther over…

His hand pushed back between her legs until two fingers pushed into the slick heat of her pussy. The stretch felt amazing. “Soon,” Jim promised, almost like he was talking to himself as well as her.

She meant to respond, but the heel of his palm settled over her clit. All that came out was a startled, “Oh!” as he ground the knot against her delicate nub.

His fingers drove in and out. It was so much more with the added stimulation, and it wasn't long before she felt the hazy press of ecstasy.

“Jim, please!” tumbled from her lips.

“Not yet.” He didn't even slow down, his fingers spearing to her again and again.

“I can't!” she protested. It took all the concentration she had to keep herself from tipping over the edge, but he was relentless.

“Do you want to come?” The cruelest of questions, and she was afraid to take the breath to answer him.

He toyed with her for another few agonizing seconds before his hand fell away. He didn't even give her time to cool down before guiding her the few steps to the bed, and she dug her fingernails into her arms to distract from the sensation. Still, it was lucky he stopped when he did, because two more steps…

He waited just a second before helping her up on her knees on the edge of the bed. Her shoulders went down, but he gripped both forearms in one hand to suspend her, hanging halfway forward.

“Come whenever you want,” was the only warning before he drove his hard cock deep into her aching pussy. He immediately fell into a rough tempo. His other hand settled on her ass, pushing on the plug every time he snapped his hips into hers.

The whirlwind of sensation was almost too much to process. She came with a scream, clenching around him, her ecstasy prolonged by each sharp thrust, by the silk rubbing over her clit. It was too much, and she had nowhere to go. All she could do was kneel there and take it, even when the sensation on her overworked nub felt like biting tin foil.

“Jim,” was all she could manage, high and pleading.

“Just a bit more,” he gritted at her, his fingers digging in. “You're doing so good.”

Even the warmth of his praise wasn't enough to dull the feeling against her delicate flesh. His steady rhythm forced her into ecstasy one more time, making her ache as she contracted around him.

That was enough to take him with her. He fell still as well, his own release pulsing deep inside her.

The scissors sat on the edge of the bed, and he immediately picked them up to cut the ribbon. “There.” He sat on the mattress and pulled her down to sit across his thighs. “You okay?”

She snuggled in against him. “Bit tender, but so good.”

“Good.” He gently combed through her hair with his fingers. Way better than using it for wrapping.


End file.
